Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Reload
by UNKNOWN SHADOW WRITER
Summary: What if Kamina lived? What if Nia did not disappear? What if Team Gurren did not have to sacrifice themselves. Follow Alianna, a mysterious girl who will help the team along the way as they fight against the odds and find each of their destinies!


I am redoing this story since the last one wasn't as I expected

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**- First Impressions -**

"Bye Guys! Feel free to pass by anytime!" yelled Dayakka as he saluted the four adventurers who were leaving.

"Okay! Bye Dayakka" Yoko yelled from a distance as she waved her goodbyes.

"So where are we heading?" Simon asked as he was controlling his Lagann.

"We're looking for the beastmen's headquarters, so we should head about south." Leeron said as he pointed in front of him.

"Then let's go! The faster we go the closer we get. I'm gonna give those beastmen a taste of my awesomeness!" Kamina yelled from his Gurren.

The four people continued walking until it was dawn. It was starting to get cold and windy so the gang decided to stop somewhere to rest for another big day. After they ate Yoko quickly went to sleep and Leeron continued checking his gadgets before he to drifted to sleep. Kamina was awake with Simon and they talked for a bit until he too drifted to sleep leaving Simon awake.

Simon observed his drill-like pendant and held it to the ski with a smile on his face. But his smile faded as he heard some noise. At first, he thought it was just his imagination playing tricks on him so he shrugged it off. But that didn't stop the sound, it just got louder.

Simon started to feel that something weird was going on so he tried to wake Kamina up.

"Bro, bro...wake up. I feel like there's something somewhere..." Simon said as he shook Kamina. But Kamina only grumbled some incomprehensible words and went back to his dozing making his surrogate brother furrow his eyebrows.

Simon got frustrated. He tried to wake Yoko up but she would just mumble inaudible words or smack him unconsciously and Simon found Leeron all-time creepy.

"OW! God-dammit!" yelled a feminine voice.

Simon pushed his thoughts away and decided to check what was going on. He suddenly saw a flash of magenta, it was near the voice.

Simon opened his Lagann and tiptoed out of it and towards the mysterious voice.

"**DAMN IT! WHY WON'T THIS PIECE OF SHIT WORK!**" roared the voice another time.

Simon flinched violently at the person's voice and covered his ears. He turned around to see if his companions woke up but were still sound asleep. Simon almost face faulted. How could they still be awake after that outburst?!

Simon walked slowly to avoid any noise. His walking started at a normal pace until he started running. Simon had a branch with him for protection. Once he approached his location he tightened the grip on the branch, he was ready to attack.

"Damn it! Why isn't it working? I could've sworn it was working this morning." The feminine voice ranted again.

Simon did not take time even spare a look at the person and charged towards the person with his branch on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Simon yelled as he did a war cry.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the person, whom the voice belonged to, exclaimed.

Simon continued his war cry and charged towards her but stopped after he took the time to look at the girl. He lightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry..." Simon said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

_Once Simon took a look at the girl in front of him and was in awe as he saw the beauty in front of him. The girl had slightly tanned skin and silky brown bouncy hair that reached her chest line. She had the most peculiar pair of purple eyes. And she had two jewel-like diamonds on each of her temples that matched her magenta orbs. As for outfit, she wore a pair of short camouflage brown shorts with a strapless black bra-like top and a beige leather jacket to top it off. She chose to wear a pair or brown combat boots and a ring with a huge magenta stone on it._

"What the hell is your problem!? Are you retarded or something, you could have hurt me with that!" The girl yelled before she hit him violently leaving two huge bumps on his forehead. We could hear Simon's screaming from faraway.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

Dayakka abruptly woke up from his sleep along with some of his other comrades. He could've sworn he heard Simon yell in agony for a minute now.

"Heh, I guess I'm hallucinating..." Dayakka said before he drifted to sleep again.

* * *

Simon was rubbing his head like crazy, even though two bumps didn't look like a lot. It hurt like hell.

"Owwie..." Simon said as he whimpered.

"Are you done you little wussy!" the girl barked at him.

"S-Sorry..." Simon said again. "Umm, so what's your name?" the digger asked.

"Alianna." she replied with slight annoyance.

"Oh, well I'm Simon..." the boy replied but Alianna ignored him as she continued ranting and approached machine.

Simon followed her slowly and nearly fainted when he saw what the girl was ranting about.

Her gunman.

.

..

...

..

.

"I-is that y-yo-ours?" Simon asked clearly shaken.

"Yeah, but this piece of shit isn't working. I don't know why?" Alianna said with a popping vein on her forehead as she looked at her gunman.

"Maybe you need some spiral power..." Simon said as he observed her gunman in awe. The mecha was black and it had a serious yet aggressive and calm look on it's face. There was also had all kinds of magenta-colored markings on the robot. And it also possessed Alianna's jewel-like diamonds on it's temples.

"Oh pah-lease!" Alianna said as she waved her hand. "I tried that long time ago and it ain't working!"

"What about your fighting spirit" Simon retorted.

"Isn't spiral power the same as fighting spirit?" Alianna replied with a grin.

Oh she was enjoying tormenting him.

"Then try it!" Simon yelled.

"Eh?"

"Try channeling some fighting spirit to your gunman."

"Fine, you could've told me earlier."

Alianna closed her eyes and then she pulled her arm to the gunman and channeled some spiral energy to her ring. It started glowing a magnificent magenta color and more and more light was coming to her ring. Simon was watching in awe as more energy was gathering to her ring it felt like it was starting to overflow with energy. She opened her eyes, that were now a very flashy magenta, and a purple-ish lightning bolt flew from her ring to the gunman.

The gunman activated and raised its head its eyes were starting to glow a dark purple. Alianna's eyes started glowing a from dark purple to fuchsia showing her excitement. As the gunman was about to get up on it's two feet, it froze. Alianna's smile turned into a frown and Simon's look of awe turned into one of confusion. The gunman eyes started to loose its glow and it started to go back to it's original position.

"No,no, no, no, **NO,** **NO**!" Alianna yelled as she kicked her gunman so that it could work.

"Hey calm do-" but Simon was silenced by Alianna's icy look in her eyes, unlike her normal warm eyes.

"Please, please, please work with me!" Alianna yelled at her mecha.

The mecha's eyes lost it's color.

"DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" she roared.

Too late.

.

..

...

..

.

Alianna was mad.

She was thrashing everything about and started yelling all kinds of things. Her eyes were glowing like the sun.

Alianna was **extremely** mad.

.

..

...

..

.

Simon was now comforting the brunette with a sweat drop on his head. The girl was on her knees, her head looking at the sky as she cried anime tears.

How could this girl who looked so mature act like such a baby?

.

..

...

..

.

"What will I do?" Alianna said as she got back to serious, much to Simon's relief.

The two sat on the floor in a thinking pose.

Simon snapped his fingers.

He had an idea.

...

"What are we doing here?" Alianna asked for the fiftieth time.

"Shh!" Simon said as he shushed his friend for the forty-ninth time.

Alianna soon continued her antics and complained while Simon was starting to have popping veins everywhere on his head.

They soon arrived to Simon's campsite where they saw Simon's Lagann. Simon forgot that it was closed so he had a hard time trying to open it, that was until Alianna came into the picture. She channeled her magenta spiral power to her palm and placed it roughly on Simon's gunman. The mini-gunman rumbled before it opened roughly.

"ALIANNA!" Simon yelled but was shut by Alianna placing her hand over his mouth.

"Weren't you the one who said that we should be quiet?!" she whispered loudly.

Once she took her hand off of his mouth, they both looked around to make sure that no one was awake and fortunately they weren't. Alianna only sweatdropped.

'Who couldn't be awake after that outburst?!'

They both crawled into the gunman and Simon took his core-drill with him. They both crawled out of the gunman and tiptoed out of the campsite.

Kamina was slightly awakened from the outburst and was surprised with what he saw. He saw Simon and a certain hottie get out of Lagann with Simon's core drill and tiptoe away from the campsite. Kamina was still looking at them with a dumb look on his face. After looking back and forth at Simon's Lagann and Simon's retreating figure...he shrugged his shoulders thinking it was only his imagination playing tricks and went back to sleep.

.

..

...

..

.

Both Simon and Alianna climbed unto her gunman and arrived to the pod.

"Here Simon" Alianna said while pointing her finger to a a slot on her gunman's head. "Place your core drill there."

Simon did as told and placed his drill in the slot. He turned it and observed in awe as his green energy was spreading around her gunman. The gunman rumbled and after a couple of minutes it was up and standing.

Simon took of the core drill and placed back on his neck but was attacked by an overly excited Alianna.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said repeatedly with tears of joy.

They both got off of Alianna's gunman and were now on the ground. Simon had to leave so he said his goodbyes and Alianna gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Farewell Simon!" Alianna yelled from a distance.

"Bye Alianna!" Simon replied.

Alianna climbed back to her gunman, activated it and flew away.

Simon walked back to his Lagann and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

"Alright friends let's go!" yelled Leeron as he packed his stuff. Simon was still very tired.

* * *

**Hours Later...**

"Aniki are you all right?" asked Simon as he saw Kamina's confused and lost expression. He wouldn't stop staring at Simon with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah..." Kamina said as he shrugged it off. "i just had this weird dream. There was you...and a hot brunette and you took your core drill and you both ran away together. Crazy right?" Kamina said with a laugh.

"Y-yeah..." answered the slightly sweating Simon. "I-impossible R-ri-right?"

"I know right!"

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

Alianna was on a hill observing the sunset while laying on the head of her gunman.

_'I hope we can meet again...Simon.'_ she said while observing her ring.

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

**Totally thought it was a one-shot right? But it ain't! There will be more.**


End file.
